Fanmade Achievements
Goldmelonmaster1's Acheivements * Digiclick - Make 1 quintillion cookies from clicking. * Bane of Libraries - Have 500 Cursors. * Eve's Mother - Have 475 Grandmas. * Devil Granny - Have 666 Grandmas. * Fertility - Have 360 Farms * Fancy New Gadgets - Have 270 Factories. * Earthquake Drills - Have 280 Mines. * To Infinity - Have 290 Shipments. * Einstein - Have 300 Alchemy Labs. * Alternate Universe - Have 325 Portals. * 30th Century - Have 350 time machines. * Atomic rearrangement - Have 375 antimatter condensers. * Photosynthesis - Have 400 prisms. * Puspopper - Burst 500 wrinklers. * Swellexploder - Burst 1000 wrinklers. * Let there be cookies - Have 1 cookie fabricator. * Creator Have - 50 cookie fabricators. * From nothingness - Have 100 cookie fabrictors. * Nothing is something - Have 200 cookie fabricators. * Zero to one - Have 450 cookie fabricators. Alerdew's Achievements Any in Bold 'are shadow Achievements. *'Cheated chips are from Hell-''' Hack in some heavenly chips *Tricentennial- Own 300 of everything (You insane person!) *I don't need this- Revoke the Covenant at least once. *Welcome to your doom- Awake the grandmatriarchs for the first time (Now look what you done). *'''Yeah hacking!- Hack in a debug upgrade. TheDarkWut's Achievements *Doing The Right Thing - Stop playing JackTheRipper5210's Achievements * The Beginning of the End- Get 1 Robot * Techno Cookies- Get 50 Robots * Tech Everything- Get 100 Robots * You are so Op- Get 200 Robots * Tech Is Awesome- Make 100 septillion cookies from Robots Matty7105's Achievements * MMMM- Buy 1 piece of Bacon * SO GOOD- Buy 50 Bacon * I'm full- Buy 100 Bacon * Are you crazy?!- Buy 500 Bacon * I am INSANE!- Buy 1000 Bacon * Enough is NEVER ENOUGH!- Buy 60 trillion Bacon (But how?) * INFINITE IS NOT ENOUGH!- Buy enough Bacon to make the price NaN (but how?!) * This is cr*p!- Buy 1 Cookie Crapper * It's blocked again!- Buy 50 Cookie Crappers * This smells bad- Buy 100 Cookie Crappers * My nose hairs are BURNING!- Buy 500 Cookie Crappers * 10 GAS MASKS AREN'T ENOUGH!- Buy 1000 Cookie Crappers * OMG THE SMELL!- Buy 60 trillion Cookie Crappers * MASS EXTINCTION- Buy enough Cookie Crappers to make the price NaN Shellbeater1999's Achievements * Satan's Cookies- Bake 666 Cookies * OHHHHHHHHH!!- Own at least 420 of everything * I said, "You can stop now".- Bake 10 undecillion cookies * I SAID YOU CAN STOP NOW!!!- Bake 100 undecillion cookies * Why are you still here?- Bake 1 duodecillion '''cookies * Just go.- Bake '''10 duodecillion '''cookies * I said go.- Bake '''100 duodecillion cookies * Just go already!- Bake 1 tredecillion cookies * I TOLD YOU TO GO!- Bake 10 tredecillion '''cookies * GO AWAY!!!!- Bake '''100 tredecillion cookies * GO!- Bake 1 quattuordecillion cookies * I hate you!- Bake 10 quattuordecillion cookies * :(- Bake 100 quattuordecillion cookies * D:- Bake 1 quindecillion '''cookies * >:(- Bake '''10 quindecillion '''cookies * D:<- Bake '''100 quindecillion '''cookies * S3xy Cookies- Bake '''1 sexdecillion '''cookies * 2s3xy4u- Bake '''10 sexdecillion cookies * OH THE S3X!- Bake 100 sexdecillion cookies * Y u no stop?- Bake 1 septendecillion cookies * STOP!- Bake 10 septendecillion cookies * D:<- Bake 100 septendecillion '''cookies * Thanks an octodecillion, Match!- Bake '''1 octodecillion '''cookies (reference to BFDI episode 3) * Stop playing this, start playing Stop!- Bake '''10 octodecillion '''cookies * STOP!!- Bake '''100 octodecillion cookies * I TOLD YOU TO STOP!!- Bake 1 nondecillion cookies * You're mean!- Bake 10 nondecillion cookies * I SAID START PLAYING STOP, NOT THIS!- Bake 100 nondecillion '''cookies * I'm done with you. - Bake 1 vigintillion cookies * WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! - Bake 10 vigintillion cookies * Vegan-tillion - Bake 100 vigintillion cookies * Why did I think of doing that?- Reset your game with '''1 undecillion cookies baked * NOOOOOOOOOO!- Reset your game with 1 duodecillion cookies baked * Tricentennial and a half- Own at least 350 of everything * Quadcentennial- Own at least 400 of everything * Half Centennial - Own at least 50 of everything * 1337 h4x0r- Bake 1337 cookies * Kid Clickarus- Make 1986 cookies from clicking * IT'S OVER 9000!!!- Bake 9,001 cookies * DJVI- Ascend 1,000 times * What's your favorite idea? - Rename yourself "Creativity" (reference to Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 1) * intensifies - Rename yourself "Lincoln Loud" (reference to The Loud House) * THEY DO EXIST! - Rename yourself "Shellbeater1999" "Kid Clickarus" is a reference to the video game "Kid Icarus" and the year it was released, 1986. KieRor098's Achivements * Illumigrandma - Have 333 Grandmas * Its Baking Time! - Earn 1 million cookies only by Grandmas * Meow Meow, MEOW MEOW MEOW! - Buy all Kitten upgrades Its Baking Time! is a reference to Adventure Time. Meow Meow, MEOW MEOW MEOW! is a reference to an episode of Spongebob Squarepants. x65536's Achievements * Elder Reborn - Revoke the elder covenant. - "we rule again" * Defender - Kill a Wrinkler Boss. * Survivor - Kill 10 bosses. * Veteran - Kill 50 bosses. - "seems you like apocalypse" * Cookies's sole owner - Kill 100 bosses. * Genocide way - Kill 666 bosses. - "we lose ... this time..." * Mouse Killer - Beat the mouse-only challenge. * Shadow Full glass - Get all normal achievements. - "meow bye meow, and thanks for all the milk" * Stronger Mouse Needed - Try to move the big cookie with the mouse - "Really though that that tiny mouse could move anything?" * Shadow Easy - Get this achievement. * Mini-cookie maniac - Click 50 times the tiny cookie. - "'''Not' that cookie, but the one thats bigger"'' * Good player - Click 100+ times the tiny cookie, then click the big cookie. - "I'll congrat you with a cookie!" * Cracked mouse - Sell a cursor. * End of this business - Sell all your buildings while having 100+ of all types. - "why you abandoned us?" Category:Good articles